A 12800 metros: Bajo tus alas
by Skycrew09
Summary: Después de un grave accidente de aviación, Zoro entra en una profunda depresión incapaz de superarlo. Refugiado tras el culo de una botella no quiere enfrentarse al mundo real. Sin embargo, tras un pequeño empujoncito, Zoro por fin se dará cuenta de que lo que más ama en el mundo es volar. YAOI


**Capítulo 1.**

-Estoy harta de todo ya, Zoro. De tu depresión, de tus problemas y de tu puto alcoholismo. Entiendo la mierda por la que has pasado, pero la vida sigue. Ya va año y medio desde el accidente, y tú sigues igual. Pasa página.

-¡Cállate! Tú que vas a saber, no estabas allí para saber lo que sentí.

-No, pero he estado aguantándote durante este tiempo y ya no puedo más. Yo te quería, pero ya no sé quién eres. El Zoro que conocí era alguien fuerte que no se rendía tan fácilmente. Y no alguien que se esconde tras el cristal de una botella.

-Yo no me escondo, ¿acaso no me ves aquí sentado? -respondió insolente.

Ella enfadada se giró, dejando al hombre por imposible. Caminó hasta el cuarto que apenas unas horas atrás ambos compartían. Agarró el par de maletas que previamente había preparado, y las dejó al lado de la puerta del piso, para después volver justo delante de la mesa donde Zoro se encontraba sentado, botella en mano. Acto seguido estampó las llaves en la superficie de madera con un sonoro golpe. Sin embargo, Zoro permaneció impasible, una sonrisa burlesca en los labios.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo mujer?

-Largarme, ya te lo he dicho. Te las puedes quedar, no las voy a necesitar más. -Volvió hasta la puerta, tomó sus maletas y la abrió. Cuando estaba a punto de salir acotó-: Espero que algún día recapacites. No dejes de hacer lo que más amas, tu vida está en el aire.

Tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, el piso se quedó en silencio, salvo por los ruidos cotidianos de la calle. Zoro permaneció estático durante unos segundos asimilando lo sucedido, como si su cerebro alcoholizado no acabara de procesar lo ocurrido.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sólo, la rabia y demás sentimientos comenzaron a bullir en su interior hasta desbordarle. Entonces, como movido por un resorte se levantó bruscamente, provocando que la silla cayera al suelo. A su vez, tomó la botella de Jack Daniel's casi vacía y la estampó contra la pared. El ambarino líquido escurría por la pared, retratando en una pintura abstracta toda su cólera e impotencia.

Después de aquello Zoro se pasó cerca de una semana apenas más vivo que un zombie. Iba arrastrando su cuerpo de su cuarto al salón, y del salón a su cuarto. Tomaba una copa y vuelta a empezar. Sin embargo, en un momento dado, mientras se encontraba despatarrado en el sofá su mirada quedó fija en un porta-retratos en concreto. Éste era de color madera oscura, y en él aparecían una versión más joven de sí mismo junto a dos hombres en un hangar. El que se encontraba a su izquierda, si uno se fijaba bien, podría percibir las semejanzas y deducir su parentesco; aunque su vista quedó fija en el de su derecha. Por su cabeza pasaron entonces recuerdos lejanos que quizás fueran la solución a su problema, porque sí, tenía un problema, por mucho que a él le costara reconocerlo.

Se levantó con toda la estabilidad que la resaca y el par de copas que tenía encima le dejaban para dirigirse al ropero del dormitorio. De la balda superior sacó una caja verde oscuro y se sentó con ella en la cama. Las manos le temblaban, ésta contenía toda su vida, y no todos los recuerdos eran buenos; se preguntaba de dónde sacó Pandora la fuerza para abrir la suya. Alzó la tapa y la dejó caer, intentó no ver el par de chapas metálicas ni la insignia de su unidad, apartándolas rápidamente.

No tuvo que rebuscar mucho para encontrar aquella agenda de cuero negra; la cogió y se alejó de todo lo demás. El tacto áspero de las páginas hizo que le invadiera la nostalgia, y tras unas pocas encontró el nombre que buscaba: William Walsh.

Vacilante y algo tenso, descolgó el teléfono para marcar el número que lo acompañaba. A los tres tonos respondió una voz con un ligero acento inglés.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, ¿William? Soy Zoro Roronoa…

-Hola hijo, hacía mucho que no sabía de ti, ¿cómo has estado?- se le notaba el cariño en la voz.

-… Bien, gracias… -dijo rápidamente para no profundizar en el tema.- ¿Tendrías un hueco para hablar en persona?

-Mmm claro, ¿ha pasado algo grave?- preguntó preocupado.

-Es una historia un poco larga, por eso me gustaría verte. ¿Estás por Madrid?

-Por suerte sí, así que sin problemas, mañana mismo ven a mi oficina a mediodía, si quieres podemos salir a comer. ¿Recuerdas dónde está?

-Sí, me las apañaré. Adiós, y gracias- se despidió más tranquilo.

-Hasta mañana.

Después de colgar la llamada Zoro se quedó mirando el teléfono fijo, dudando si había hecho lo correcto o no.

Se levantó para ir al baño y al mirarse al espejo no reconoció la imagen que éste le devolvía: estaba totalmente demacrado, tenía el pelo más largo, la barba de varias semanas y marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos grises. Además, su vestuario se reducía a una camiseta de propaganda con un par de manchas y unos pantalones de chándal con más remiendos que tela original. Sin olvidar la peste a alcohol.

Sólo tuvo una de palabra para describirse a sí mismo: un total y absoluto desastre. Definitivamente tenía que poner una solución a todo esto.

Tomó una toalla y lo primero que hizo fue darse una buena ducha de agua caliente. Después se afeitó. Y finalmente recogió un poco el desastre en que se había convertido su vivienda. Para entonces ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche y su estómago demandaba alimento.

Rebuscó en la nevera y lo único que encontró fue medio limón reseco, un yogur caducado y un trozo de queso más verde que su propio pelo, casi pudo jurar que los microorganismos le saludaron al cerrar la puerta. Ante tal panorama a Zoro no le quedó más que pedir una pizza carbonara; no quería arriesgarse a perder su cita de mañana por culpa del yogur.

Aquél pequeño manjar le supo a gloria. Era de lo mejor que había ingerido durante la semana.

Finalmente, aunque Zoro intentó dormir, no fue hasta bien entrada la madrugada que concilió el sueño, pues comenzaba a notar la abstinencia de alcohol en su organismo.

A la mañana siguiente, sus ojeras eran aún más notorias y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. A desgana, Zoro se vistió con un pantalón vaquero y una camisa de forma torpe. Y tras darse un último vistazo en el espejo de la entrada tomó las llaves y salió.

Al final de la manzana esperaba su Jeep Wrangler color blanco. Era de segunda mano y su primer y único coche. Éste era muy especial para él pues su padre se lo había regalado cuando se sacó el carnet, por lo que realmente le dolió verlo todo sucio y embarrado.

Zoro comprobó la hora en su teléfono móvil. Viendo que aún tenía tiempo, decidió pasar por la gasolinera y lavarlo. Por algún motivo, aquello hizo que él mismo se sintiera un poquito mejor.

Treinta minutos después se encontraba en las oficinas centrales de RAFTEL AIRLANES. Ésta era una empresa dedicada a gestionar y dirigir todo tipo de transporte y servicio aéreo, comprendiendo tanto vuelos comerciales como generales y privados. Y es que William Walsh era el presidente y dueño de la misma.

Desde fuera, el edificio ya podía describirse como imponente. Contaba con siete plantas de altura, de color blanco y arquitectura clásica. Contemplar el enorme gigante hizo que Zoro se diera cuenta de lo realmente nervioso que estaba.

El peliverde se sentía agarrotado, como si algo superior a él atenazara sus músculos, impidiéndole caminar. Quizá se había precipitado, y no estaba listo para aquello; el accidente todavía era un recuerdo fresco en su memoria. Durante un segundo estuvo tentado de darse la vuelta y volver a casa. Sin embargo, se dio una bofetada mental a sí mismo, obligándose a atravesar la puerta.

Una vez dentro, Zoro se acercó al mostrador de recepción. Allí una mujer de mediana edad le indicó amablemente el piso al que debía ir. Por suerte, no tuvo ocasión de perderse, pues el mismo William le estaba esperando a la salida del ascensor. Tras los saludos de rigor, abrazos incluidos, ambos fueron al despacho del primero.

Una vez dentro de la estancia, el mayor tomó asiento en su cómodo sillón, invitando a Zoro hacer lo mismo en las sillas que se encontraban para tal menester frente a su escritorio.

-Y bien, ¿cómo has estado? -preguntó cauteloso. Aunque Zoro se había adecentado para acudir a la cita, las marcas de la dejadez personal eran muy presentes en él, destacando en especial las ojeras.

-Zoro suspiró, tomando fuerzas para lo que venía. Ya era hora de afrontar los problemas de frente y ponerles solución.

-No voy a andarme con rodeos, la verdad es que no tan bien como me gustaría.

-Bien, te escucho -el hombre se irguió, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa en muestra de total atención al joven.

-Como bien sabes, el accidente de hace año y medio me dejó algo tocado. No físicamente claro..., tú ya me entiendes -su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente; mostrar sus debilidades nunca se le había dado bien-. El caso es que no supe afrontarlo de la mejor manera. Todas aquellas pesadillas, la sensación de que la gente me señalaba con el dedo al pasar... la única forma de dejar de pensar en ello la encontré en el fondo de una botella. Al principio, apenas unos tragos, pero después fue a más. Lo que te quiero decir...

-No hace falta que sigas, Zoro, entiendo por dónde van los tiros. Estás siendo muy valiente al contarme esto – éste bajó la mirada avergonzado, aunque comenzaba a notar como le quitaban un peso de encima. Eso le ayudó a seguir hablando.

-Sé que no tendría que haber venido, pero tampoco sabía a quién más acudir. Quiero superarlo y volver hacer lo que realmente me gusta, volar -William sonrió fugazmente, si bien Zoro no era su hijo, lo apreciaba como a uno, y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

-Una vez te dije que si tenías algún problema acudieras a mí, y lo mantengo. Te ayudaré a salir de esta -ahora fue Zoro quien sonrió aliviado-. Tendrás un puesto en mi compañía. Pero antes, deberás ir a un centro de desintoxicación para superar tu problema con el alcohol. Cuando estés rehabilitado, ve al aeropuerto Red Line y ven a verme. Entonces te diré en qué consistirá tu trabajo.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

-Sabes perfectamente que las formalidades están de más conmigo. Además, ¿cuándo me hice tan viejo para que me comenzaran a llamar señor? -dijo William, aligerando el ambiente. Zoro no pudo más que reírse ante el comentario.

Después de la reunión, ambos salieron a comer y recordar viejos tiempos. Por supuesto, Zoro pidió agua; este era el principio del cambio.

Al llegar a casa, Zoro preparó una pequeña maleta con lo indispensable pues esa misma noche se internaría en el centro que le recomendó William. No le costó aceptar la decisión ya que él mismo sabía que necesitaría ayuda externa para superar su adicción.

Con todo listo, dio un último vistazo al que fue su hogar durante los últimos años. Cerró la puerta con la llave y se encaminó al coche. Le esperaban dos horas de trayecto en carretera hasta el centro que había elegido.

 **6 MESES DESPUÉS**

El mundo real lo recibió con la calurosa bofetada de finales de Agosto. Bajó del Jeep frente a su casa, cansado y sudoroso, casi se había olvidado de lo que odiaba Madrid durante el verano.

Subió las escaleras ágilmente, cosa que hace seis meses le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo y resuellos, o una buena caída a causa de los mareos propios del alcohol. Aquello le sacó una sonrisa satisfecha, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, todo olía a cerrado y una capa de polvo cubría la mayoría de los muebles. Se apresuró a abrir las ventanas del piso y ventilar un poco en lo que preparaba la mudanza.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró la encimera llena de varias botellas de distintos licores, entre los que predominaba el whisky. Zoro se detuvo un par de segundos contemplándolas. Hacía seis meses se habría lanzado a por ellas sin dudarlo, sin embargo, respiró tranquilo y seguro. Tomó la primera y la vació completa en el fregadero. Después todas las demás. Finalmente alcanzó una bolsa de basura y tiró las botellas vacías.

Horas más tarde había terminado de limpiar el piso y terminaba de cerrar la última de las cajas que se llevaría consigo. Zoro no era del tipo sentimental que se apegaba a los objetos, por lo que sólo le acompañarían parte de su ropa, la caja de recuerdos de donde había sacado la agenda y un par de fotos. Lo cargó todo en su querido Jeep y se puso al volante.

Así cerraba una de las etapas más turbias de su vida. Era hora de poner rumbo a Asturias, el Red Line lo esperaba. La piel ya se le erizaba sólo de imaginarse a sí mismo de nuevo a los mandos de un avión, con el familiar cambio de presión en sus oídos.

El viaje duró aproximadamente cinco horas, entre paradas y desvíos gracias a su falta de orientación. Por suerte fue capaz de arribar antes de que se hiciera de noche al aeropuerto, la puesta de sol lo hacía destacar de una forma especial, casi mágica, como todo lo que sucedía allá dentro.

Se bajó del coche y entró. Red Line era diferente de otros aeropuertos en los que había estado. Sólo por su localización junto al mar Cantábrico la construcción ya tenía un aire especial, menos urbano, pues su pista de despegue y aterrizaje se adentraba en el mismo como una lengua de tierra, de modo que los aviones que de allí despegaban parecían emerger de las propias aguas.

Tras preguntar a varios operarios del aeropuerto, Zoro por fin llegó a las oficinas de RAFTEL AIRLINES. Allí lo recibió Will, que le hizo pasar a su despacho tras un afectuoso abrazo.

De las acciones privadas de Red Line, la compañía de la que era dueño el amigo de su padre contaba con el 17% del 49% disponible para empresas privadas. O lo que es lo mismo, aquello que William Walsh decidiera tendría una gran repercusión en el aeropuerto.

-Te veo mucho mejor, Zoro.

-Sí, la verdad es que este tiempo en el centro me ha ayudado mucho. Estoy deseando estar en el aire.

-Hahaha, para el carro jovencito. Nadie dijo que podrías pilotar, al menos no aún. Apenas acabas de llegar. Primero tienes que aprender el funcionamiento de la empresa. Y después pasarás un tiempo de copiloto.

-Oh...

-No es que no confíe en ti, pero entiéndeme, debo seguir el protocolo antes de dejarte sólo a cargo de una aeronave. Así que tómatelo con calma. El avión de tu futuro compañero llegará en unos días; ahora mismo se encuentra haciendo un vuelo internacional con escalas.

Zoro no quería volver a compartir cabina con nadie, ni ser responsable de más nada que él mismo. Así no habría culpabilidad.

-¿No podría aunque fuera pilotar una avioneta de mensajería?

-No va a poder ser Zoro- respondió con algo de lástima.- Piensa que te ayudará a superar todo aquello. Además, te puedo asegurar que estarás a cargo de mi mejor piloto.

-Está bien,- se resignó- aunque no prometo nada.

-Inténtalo, si tienes un año sin incidencias te daré lo que quieres.

-Trato hecho.

-Así me gusta Zorín- dijo animado William, provocando una mueca incómoda en el otro.- Por ahora acompáñame, te voy a presentar a alguien que te enseñe todo esto. Luego te enviaré un correo con tus próximos itinerarios de vuelo- se levantó mientras hablaba.- Por cierto, aquí tienes las llaves del piso y la dirección, no queda muy lejos de aquí, por lo que no tendrás problemas para llegar, supongo.

-Perfecto.

Dicho todo esto, ambos se encaminaron a la zona de atención al público de la aerolínea. Allí se encontraban una muchacha tecleando en uno de los ordenadores, mientras hablaba con quién suponía era un cliente, a juzgar por el equipaje. A su lado, de pie, escuchaba las quejas del pasajero un chico moreno y esbelto de pelo negro. Llevaba puesto el que supuso era el uniforme de los azafatos, compuesto por un chaleco blanco de botones dorados superpuesto a una camisa negra, de cuyo cuello colgaba una corbata color turquesa. Al verlo el peliverde sólo deseó que el traje de piloto fuera algo más discreto.

Al llegar al mostrador el azafato dejó que su compañera terminara de resolver el problema que se traían entre manos, recibiendo al dueño de la compañía con una sonrisa que Zoro no hubiera sabido muy bien como clasificar.

-Jefe, ¿qué le trae por aquí?- preguntó con tono bromista y media sonrisa.

-Te traigo al nuevo piloto para que le enseñes cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí. Zoro Roronoa, él es Law Trafalgar, mi solucionador de problemas particular, en lo que a clientes se refiere.

-Encantado de conocerte- Zoro le extendió la mano, aceptándola Law de buen grado.

-Igualmente.

-Bueno chicos,- intervino el mayor- os dejo solos, aún me queda trabajo en la oficina. No seas duro con él Law. Y Zoro, recuerda revisar el correo cuando llegues a casa.

-De acuerdo señor- respondió el más bajo.

-Pero si yo soy un angelito- se defendió el otro. Provocando una sonrisa en Will antes de alejarse.

Tras quedarse solos, el moreno guió al otro por las distintas zonas que regentaba la empresa, además de darle un mapa y su identificación. También le explico los procedimientos administrativos que como piloto él debería llevar a cabo. Por último, se dirigieron al hangar a través de la línea de transporte interno del aeropuerto.

Decir que éste era grande hubiese sido quedarse corto. La gente iba de un lado para otro reparando o poniendo apunto diferentes modelos: un Iceburg 700, un par de Iceburg 798 y tres avionetas Iceburg Galley-La de modelos diferentes. William tuvo un gran acierto al crear junto con el famoso ingeniero Iceburg Waters la empresa constructora que le suministraba a la aerolínea su principal medio de trabajo.

Después de esquivar a varios operarios llegaron hasta las barracas, que hacían de oficina, sala de reuniones y área de descanso del personal. Una vez dentro, Zoro vio como Law buscaba algo con la mirada, en unos pocos segundos las pupilas se le dilataron y reanudó la marcha hacia una cabellara pelirroja.

-¿Kidd Eustass?

-Sí, soy yo- respondió serio un hombre de tez blanca.

-Soy Law Trafalgar, de la administración de tierra, el jefe me pidió que le enseñara el funcionamiento de la aerolínea al nuevo piloto. Ya que los procedimientos que él tenga que llevar a cabo respecto al hangar de reparaciones, no los tengo muy claros, te lo he traído por si necesita saber algo- respondió el azabache.- Te lo presento, él es Zoro Roronoa, será el nuevo copiloto del Iceburg 780 transoceánico.

-Buena máquina, tienes suerte… Aunque bueno, no sé si podrás tomar realmente los mandos. Soy Kidd Eustass, encargado del hangar de reparaciones de ICEBURG S.L.

-Encantado de conocerte, será un placer trabajar contigo- dijo Zoro mientras aún le daba vueltas a lo que le había dicho al principio.

-Cualquier problema que tengáis con el funcionamiento del avión tú como copiloto deberás referirlo a través de un formulario de fin de ruta cuando hayan aterrizado. A no ser que estéis en pleno vuelo, entonces deberás llamar por radio, e intentaremos evaluar la situación desde aquí para actuar de la mejor forma posible. De todas maneras, todo esto es parte de los protocolos básicos de vuelo, y la poca información que precises te la podrá aportar tu compañero.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Entonces te dejamos trabajar tranquilo Eustass- intervino Trafalgar.- Y ha sido todo un placer conocerte- se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

En su camino de vuelta a la terminal Zoro fue charlando tranquilamente con Law. Descubrió que él también residía en el edificio para empleados perteneciente a la compañía, así que aprovechando que éste acababa su turno, lo usó como guía, nuevamente, ya que no tenía idea de cómo llegar al piso, a pesar de tener la dirección. De más está decir que se ahorraría varios kilómetros y algo de gasolina, pues su orientación terrestre no era muy buena, o eso decían.

El moreno aceptó con gusto, hoy no tendría que rogar por transporte. Law nunca dispuso de vehículo propio, ya que desde joven se había dedicado a recorrer el mundo y a aprender las culturas e idiomas que lo poblaban; aunque ya hacía cinco años que había empezado a trabajar en la compañía. También le contó a Zoro algunas anécdotas de sus múltiples viajes y diversas situaciones con los clientes.

Cuando el otro quiso darse cuenta, ya se encontraban en el aparcamiento del edificio.

-¿En qué piso estás?- preguntó Law bajándose del coche.

-En el cuarto B.

-Okey, yo vivo en el tercero C, cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes dónde encontrarme- dijo afable.- Y gracias por traerme. Por cierto, ¿necesitas que te ayude a subir algo?

-No hay de qué, y la verdad, te lo agradecería; no es que tenga muchas cosas pero me gustaría subirlas todo de golpe.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos a ello.

No tardaron más de diez minutos en llevar las pocas cajas hasta el ascensor. En el tercero Law se bajó, mientras que Zoro siguió hasta su piso. Cuando abrió la puerta no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, por lo que se alegró de que estuviera amueblado. Dejó las cajas al lado de la puerta sin mucho cuidado y se dejó caer en el sofá de cualquier manera; el viaje le había dejado exhausto y aún más conocer a Trafalgar. Ese chico era igual que una cotorra en tamaño XXL, tendría que tener cuidado con lo que le decía o acabaría siendo la comidilla de la empresa.

Esos seis meses habían merecido la pena, ya estaba allí y podía retomar su vida en el lugar donde nunca debió dejarla, a 12.800 metros de altitud.


End file.
